


Monster Girl World Guide

by Saya444



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: This is a world guide to the Monster Girl World universe that the stories take place in. Inside you will get detailed profiles on the world of Eos, the three races that live in it, and the mechanics behind the natural forces behind the scenes.





	1. Eos

Eos

Eos is the mortal world that resides in the physical universe, which is home to humans, monsters and angels. It was created by the goddesses Hemera and Nyx 4.5 billion years ago, where they seeded the world with their energies to create life. Eos is connected to multiple Shadowrealms that can be accessed through various gateways all over the world.

In the beginning, there were two goddesses, Hemera, the manifestation of Light, and Nyx, the manifestation of darkness. Together, they created the world and called it Eos, dawn, and attempted to populate it with life. Hemera created offset images of herself, the angels, beginning with the twin Seraphs Michael and Lucifer, who were followed by many more. At the same time, Nyx also created her children, the monsters, in a quicker and more controlled manner, earning Hemera’s envy. It wasn’t until the two goddesses combined their powers once again that they created humanity, a mortal race that quickly populated the world.

Eos is a flat, circular world encased within spheres of air, light and ether. The sun and moon revolve around the world among the boundaries of these spheres, rising in the east and setting in the west. Eos consists of three great landmasses, Europa, Orience and Axum. There are also five major bodies of water; the Andar Sea west of Europa, the Daras Ocean north of Europa, the Deldaros Ocean south of Europa, the Florecio Ocean west of Axum, and the Akua Sea east of Axum.

Located in the far west of the world, the continent of Europa is larger than Orience and Axum, but less populated than Orience. The southern regions of the continent are mountainous, while moving north the terrain descends from the high mountains through hilly uplands into broad, low northern plains which are vast in the east. An arc of uplands also exist along the northwestern seaboard. Europa contains 15 nations, including some that aren’t even located on the continent, such as Britannia.

Separated from Europa by the Euxine Sea, Orience is a continent located in the Far East, and extends eastwards for many thousands of miles. It is slightly smaller than Europa, but more densely populated. Orience has extremely diverse climates and geographic features. Climates range from arctic to subarctic in the Eastern Steppes to tropical in southern and southeast Orience. It is humid across the southeast sections due to the presence of the Gaiga Mountains drawing in moisture during the summer. Orience is dominated by five major nations: Zhongguo, Shai Feng, Huaxia, Tarkir, and Bharat.

Axum is located south of Orience, on the other side of the Florecio Ocean. It is a large continent with a warm and hot climate that prevails over the land, but the northern part is mostly marked by aridity and high temperatures. South Axum has a transition to semi-tropical or temperate climates and more desert or semi-arid regions. Axum is home to the nations of Amara, Luxor, Shimbala, Urgalla, Sahul, and Kinshala.

In addition to the three continents, Eos also has multiple smaller islands. The largest island in the world is Manitou, located on the other side of the Andar Sea to the west of Europa. The second largest is Ixalan in the Florecio Ocean west of Axum, followed by Kuja.

Eos has a vibrant culture owing to the diversity of its inhabitants. Humans and monsters populate almost every part of the world, often sharing territory within various nations and have their own politics, culture and military. Relations between the two races vary greatly; in some parts of the world humans and monsters are largely antagonistic, while in remote areas they coexist peacefully. Religious practices also vary among humans and monsters, but the majority worship the goddesses Hemera and Nyx. In parts of the world, like Nihon and Ixalan, monsters themselves are worshipped as deities. The major human religion in Eos is the Order of the Omnipotent, a monotheistic religion that worships Hemera, goddess of light. The major religion for monsters is the Circle of Umbra, which worships Nyx, goddess of darkness.

Science and technology in Eos coexists alongside magic, sometimes even intermingling. The best example of technology in Eos is magitek, technology that uses the energy provided by crystals to perform basic magical techniques. Magitek can range from simple gauntlets and bracelets to full body armor and can be reused so long as the crystal is given a chance to recharge.

Another significant example of Eosian technology are the gigas, giant mechanoids created by the Order during the Dark Ages that can be remotely controlled via a crystalline headband that transmits the wearer’s thoughts into electronic commands. Their shape and size vary with their function, but most stand around twenty feet tall and are outfitted with magitek weaponry.

In terms of transportation, land-based transports include standard motor vehicles, such as cars, motorcycles and trains, as well as non-motor vehicles, such as bicycles. Airborne vehicles include enormous passenger airships, passenger and cargo planes, fast moving fighter jets and agile VTOL aircraft called Rocs, and hoverboards.

 


	2. Nations

Nations

Delpoi

Helic

The Helic Republic is a democratic nation located on the island of Delpoi. It was formed from a unification of Manidoog tribes that assimilated former Britannian colonists that broke off from the Empire. Since its formation, the Helic Republic has utilized Delpoi’s vast natural resources to become a leading world power, and a symbol of human and monster coexistence. The Republic is a democracy that is governed by a president and a senate, and has a powerful military split into a Ground Army, a Navy, and an Air Force.

XXXXXX

Ixalan

Meru

The Empire of Meru, also known as the Empire of the Sun, is the dominant nation in the island of Ixalan. It consists of several cities and a capital and a central power structure, founded by a king who united various city-states into a central empire. They avidly worship monsters such as the Quetzalcoatl as deities, and take great care in passing stories down to future generations. Meru’s military is split into two forces: the canchatan, temple soldiers blessed by priests from the Temple of the Birthing Sun and the Temple of the Consuming Sun, and the Emperor’s Guard, an elite military force housed in Meru’s capital who answer directly to the emperor.

XXXXXX

Ahau

Akua

The Republic of Akua is a country situated on the Akua Archipelago, which is comprised of eight islands: Ku, Kane, Lono, Kanaloa, Haumea, Pele, Hina, and Laka. Akua’s diverse natural scenery, warm tropical climate, abundance of public beaches, oceanic surroundings, and active volcanoes make it a popular destination for tourists, surfers, biologists, and volcanologists. In Akua, humans and monsters coexist in a very close relationship, and a culture has developed that is different from other countries.

XXXXXX

Europa

Albion

The Kingdom of Albion is a powerful nation with a long, rich history and advanced culture, located on an island east of Europa. The kingdom is known for being highly advanced in science, magic and technology. Governed by a monarchy, Albion’s main religion is the Order of the Omnipotent, but Albion is also known for having a solid human monster ratio among its populace. Knights compose Albion’s elite soldiers, with mages provided support within the nation’s military.

XXXXXX

Cabralin

The Duchy of Cabralin is located in Western Europa. Though small, Cabralin still has a formidable military force armed with advanced technology and powerful mages. The country is governed by a chancellor, and the military holds the most power in the nation. Cabralin is one of the few nations to openly reject the Order in favor of its pagan roots in worshipping local elementals and spirits.

XXXXXX

Theros

Theros is a country in southwestern Europa, bordering Cabralin and Kaladesh. It is home to eight city-states (Meletis, Akros, Setessa, Arixmethes, Olantis, Asphodel, Odunos, and Iretis), each with its own ruler, military force, and customs. Theros is known for being the birthplace of famous heroes, human and monster, who had made a name for themselves in history. Though conflicts arise between city-states from time to time, when outside forces threaten the country as a whole, most of the city-states band together and form a strong defense against invaders that has protected them for centuries.

XXXXXX

Zanef

A costal nation that has its cities built over large rivers, with human settlements built along canals and underwater communities for aquatic monsters under the waves. Zanef boasts a large economy thanks to their coastal trading markets and port, where ships dock from all over the continent and beyond. Unlike most other Europian nations, Zanef is ruled by a consulate with a high chancellor heading the government.

XXXXXX

Arkhos

The Arkhos Empire is a powerful country neighboring Zanef. Ruled by a human emperor, Arkhos had developed from a small kingdom into a mighty empire that has spread over countless lands and kept them for so long their old names have been lost to history. They boast a large army, navy and even a strong air force, the likes of which wouldn’t be rivaled until the Alara Empire started expanding during the Hundred Years War.

XXXXXX

Kaladesh

The Kingdom of Kaladesh is a strange country located in a land rich in spirit energy. There is so much spirit energy that it influences the environment, leading to strange natural events such as floating mountains, freak thunderstorms and an abnormal amount of elementals. Magic is highly popular in Kaladesh, and the kingdom boasts the highest number of magicians born in Western Europa. Kaladesh is ruled by the Consulate, who govern the nation’s social and military elements, such as law enforcement, finance, magic and innovation. There are eleven consults in all, with an army to enforce their laws and maintain the peace.

XXXXXX

Alara

The Empire of Alara is one of the largest nations in Europa. Located in Central Europa, Alara is governed by an imperial family, with the military having a high standing in the imperial court and affairs of state. Though its outer territories have some human/monster settlements, most of Alara is strictly pro-human, with many of its technologies and magics developed to repel all but the most powerful of monsters. Alara’s military consists of an army, air fleet, and a small navy.

XXXXXX

Bant

The Kingdom of Bant is a small nation comprising the lands around the city of Raithwall, governing a small portion of the Altair Peninsula. While its territories are small, its situation at the crossroads between three major nations, Alara, Vryn, and Fiora, enables it to prosper as a center for trade. Its military consists of knights and mages who work closely with monsters as a coherent fighting force.

XXXXXX

Vryn

The Kingdom of Vryn is a nation that neighbors Bant and Fiora. It is a prosperous nation rich in natural resources and has beautiful landscapes, noted for being a center of agriculture and industry. Vryn and Bant were the first two nations to battle Alara at the start of the Hundred Year War, but when Vryn descended into civil war, it was hit with a superweapon made by Alara that eliminated the royal family and chain of command, leading to the kingdom’s downfall and assimilation into the Empire.

XXXXXX

Fiora

The Kingdom of Fiore is a vast country located east of Vryn. Fiora is a beautiful country with a rich culture and a strong military that rivaled Alara in size and power. Fiorans are noted to have a rather liberal view on the controversial concepts such as homosexuality and polygamy. Fiora is ruled by a monarchy, but the military holds much political power in court.

XXXXXX

Ravinca

Ravinca is a powerful country that is comprised of six cities, each with two districts, ten in all. Ravinca is governed by the guilds, who each represent one of the ten districts. Each city is a sprawling metropolis consisting of a patchwork of grand halls, decrepit slums and ancient ruins, with layer upon layer of stonework. Science, innovation, magic and religion are all deeply woven into Ravinca’s society, with vast stores of knowledge from all over the world dating back thousands of years accumulated in large archives. Humans and monsters from all walks of life come here to explore, experiment, research or make new lives here.

XXXXXX

Mercadia

The Duchy of Mercadia is a country that borders the magical land of Lorwyn. It is a lush, green, mountainous land abundant in castle-like structures built along these mountains and connected by bridges and walkways. Mercadia boasts a high percentage of mages born and trained, a result of the land’s high amount of spirit energy. Mercadia is ruled by a clan of Oracles, women who communicate with the elementals and govern the land with the support of a council.

XXXXXX

Lorwyn

Lorwyn is another notable monster country where monsters of the fairy nature are most common. It is a lush, vibrant country consisting of grassy plains and farmlands extending as far as the eye can see. Fairies and similar monsters are common here, with portals to monster realms scattered throughout the country.

XXXXXX

Equilor

A country that is composed primarily of dwarves and humans. Equilor is a large kingdom composed of fortress cities that rest atop mountains, hills and other notable geographical features, usually atop spots that dwarves could mine for ore, jewels and minerals. Equilor’s monster population ratio is largely composed of dwarves, who founded the kingdom and run it. Its economy consists of the production and selling of various tools and weapons to other nations, who revere the dwarven smiths who make such fine and long-lasting weapons.

XXXXXX

Innistrad

The Kingdom of Innistrad is the largest monster-ruled nation in Europa. It is a gloomy kingdom where every building is built to look as old as possible. Gothic cathedrals and crumbling castles seem to be a favorite motif. There is so much undead demonic energy in the land that even in daylight everything seems dark and gloomy. Nights seem longer than they should be as well, providing a welcome environment for the undead. Its main inhabitants are undead monsters of many varieties, with a noble class composed of wights and vampires. Humans also inhabit this land of course, but are lower than their monster overlords. The wight Delilah rules as queen over Innistrad, and the kingdom’s military is composed of humans and undead monsters, all headed by powerful liches and vampire generals.

XXXXXX

Kaldheim

Kaldheim is a land located in the far north of Europa, where the lands are covered in ice and snow and are inhospitable to most forms of life, even monsters. The land is populated by giants, who live in tribes across the country that routinely come into conflict here from time to time.

XXXXXX

Aslava

The Aslava Union is a large Order-domination country directly on the border between Europa and Orience. Located close to Kaldheim, Aslava is a nation highly adept in science and technology, which they use to combat monsters within their territory, aided by their increasingly powerful magitek weapons. Aslava is a totalitarian government that preaches human dominance over all monsters and encourages nationalism and loyalty to one’s country.

XXXXXX

Orience

Mongseng

The Mongseng Empire is a country formed under the banner of the Vermillion Bird. It is a human-led nation ruled by an imperial family that is said to be descended from Hemera herself. Mongseng is the largest country in Orience and is a land where humans and monsters are equals working together in amicable existence. In the day, even monsters practice temperance in matters of the flesh and live rationally and responsibly. In the night, all the energy bottled up in the day is let out as the monsters show their husbands just how lascivious they can be.

XXXXXX

Shai Feng

The Kingdom of Shai Feng is a nation united under the banner of the Azure Dragon. It is a nation of monster supremacy which freely endorses the assault of humans by monsters in its territory. The resident monsters do treat their human men with great care as husbands-but in ways that are rather debauched, hedonistic, and depraved. Some cities’ residents copulate like animals constantly, while others discipline their husbands strictly as sex slaves. Shai Feng is ruled by a queen, who is a rare species of dragon called a Huang Long.

XXXXXX

Hanguk

The Hanguk Empire is a human-led country under the banner of the White Tiger that is presided over by a bold emperor. It is a nation of human supremacy that has subjugated, but not eliminated monsters in its territory, so that they are integrated into society below humans. Marriage and reproduction with monsters is permitted. Incubi are revered as transcendent sages, or “Xian”, who have made the power of the holy land of Shangri-la their own.

XXXXXX

Tarkir

The Kingdom is Tarkir is a nation formed under the banner of the Black Turtle. Tarkir is comprised of multiple nomadic clans who roam the eastern plains of southeastern Orience, with a single clan ruling over the rest as royalty. The human warriors of this land share a close relationship with the native centaurs, who act as their wives and steeds as they ride into battle. Polygamy is common among the tribes to ensure that the ratio between human and monster is balanced. Tarkir is an age old enemy of Mongseng.

XXXXXX

Bharat

The Kingdom of Bharat is a country located in the peninsula in Southeastern Orience, on the other side of the Gaiga Mountains. A semi-tropical, semi-arid land, Bharat is dominated by dense jungles that are home to feral monsters and dangerous animals. Human society has differing relations with monster communities, but lamia are the most popular monster in the country. Naga, the Bharat name for native lamia, are often revered by snake-worshipping cults.

XXXXXX

Nihon

The Nihon Empire is a small but powerful nation composed of several major islands and located south of Orience. Ruled by an imperial family, it is a quaint little realm where a number of uniquely evolved monsters native to the land live. Here, these monsters are called “yokai” who live in harmony with humans. Many monsters are integrated into human communities and live among them as if it were natural, serving husbands as good wives. As such, it is not uncommon for monsters to serve a human lord. Its military force consists of samurai and shinobi, as well as a number of monsters trained in the art of combat and espionage.

XXXXXX

Axum

Amara

A desert kingdom that was once a mighty empire spanning almost the entirety of North Axum, Amara was a nation where its rulers, the pharaohs, were worshipped as gods. Internal warfare led to the declining of Amara as an empire, and in modern times, Amara exists as a kingdom ruled by a succubi matriarchy who style themselves after the pharaohs of old.

XXXXXX

Lux

Lux is a city-state neighboring Amara that was actually a part of the Amaran Empire, breaking off and becoming autonomous after the Empire’s fall. Originally, Lux was a storage house for Amara’s vast knowledge. A previous pharaoh had built vast libraries to store all sorts of valuable pieces of information from all over Axum and even from across the seas. Even after Lux separated from Amara humans and monsters continue to journey to the city to add to its knowledge or to study its repository. Lux is governed by a council of five, currently headed by a Khenra scholar

XXXXXX

Kinshala

Kinshala is a kingdom where purpose and control have triumphed over the chaos of the desert. Governed by a council of sphinxes, the country is a land where magic thrives among the populace, both for study, recreation, military development and life.

XXXXXX

Rabiah

Rabiah is a country that is located on the edge of the Elmia Desert that splits the continent in half. It is considered to be the greatest of the two merchants states aside from Alkabah, a hub for explorers, adventurers, traders, and sometimes roaming criminals and bandits. Rabiah is governed by a trio of merchants, the heads of the three most powerful merchant families in the country. They are constantly at odds with the tetra tribes who raid caravans leading to Rabiah.

XXXXXX

Alkabah

Alkabah is a small sultanate in central Axum that neighbors Rabiah and borders the edge of the massive Elmia Desert. Traders and merchants often set up shop here to sell their goods while adventures rest here after the long journey across the desert. Alkabah is ruled by a sultan and his council of advisors.

XXXXXX

Naya

Naya is a massive country that composes South Axum. It is a lush and glorious tropical jungle kingdom where humans, animals and monsters all live together under their own set of rules. With heavy, intermittent rainfall as the lifeblood of the jungle, rampant vegetation is in a constant race, always clawing upwards in the competition for sunshine. The canopy of leaves is laced together by massive lianas, thick woody vines that connect the trees together and can grow up to five feet in diameter. Animals, humans and monsters use these lianas as highways to travel across the jungle. Traditionally, Naya is mainly ruled by the most influential human tribes, but there are a number of human/monster tribes scattered throughout Naya.

XXXXXX

Other Nations

Gaul

An nation situated on an island just south of Axum. It is primarily led by monsters, and is infamously known as a hotbed for interracial breeding, which has also resulted in a powerful army of monsters. Gaul is a beautiful place famed for its fauna, the result of the land being infused with an influx of demonic energy. Gaul is ruled by a lilim queen.

XXXXXX

Kuja

Kuja is an island nation that is home to a tribe of all-female human warriors called the amazons, in the Florecio Ocean off the cost of Arkhos. Amazonian society consists of tribal communities overseen by a chieftaness, who in turn answer to a queen who acts as the amazon’s ruler, governing the entire community. Amazons wear warrior style clothing that is skimpy and revealing, their concept of modesty almost non-existent. They are biologically similar to human females, but constant exposure to the island’s demonic energy has made them stronger, faster and more durable.

In order to reproduce, a certain class of amazons called Breeders leave the island to find a man to mate with before returning to the island after getting pregnant. If the child is female, they raise the child among their tribe. If the child is male, he is given to the monsters to raise as potential husbands for their daughters.

The amazons share their island with monsters, namely giants, werecats and harpies. The werecats live together in a tribal community called the Mithra, and coexist with the amazons. The giants who inhabit the northern part of the island share their incubi husbands with the other inhabitants of the island during spring and summer, where times of fertility are high.

XXXXXX

Jade

Jade is a country on an island east of Axum, which is a beautiful land with diverse ecosystems and environments. Five races inhabit Jade: humans, dragons, elves, dwarves, trolls and orcs. Leprechauns and pixies inhabit a shared monster realm connected to Jade. These races have settlements all over Jade, and the entire island is governed by a council headed by a dragon family.

XXXXXX

Jund

Jund is a land comprised of volcanoes, sharp mountain ledges, and lush jungles. Situated right over a fault line known for its active volcanic activity, Jund is a chaotic and primal place with deep-cut valleys that resemble huge claw marks if seen from above. These deep gashes are where the jungles and swamps are found. There are a handful of human tribes here who have adapted to Jund’s ever-shifting landscape, but the majority of the island’s inhabitants are

XXXXXX

Heliod

Heliod is an island located east of Axum. It is noticeably arid, being divided into a huge desert wasteland and a small mountainous green region. In the center is a dormant volcano that hosts a community of lava golems. Heliod has very few settlements due to the dry climate. Its largest city, Solinoid City, is located in Heliod’s harshest environment. Aside from a handful of human settlements, Heloid’s main inhabitants are monsters adapted for a desert environment, who often help the humans here live in Heliod’s arid landscape.

 


End file.
